


Just the Way You Are

by TAkOyaK_I



Series: Song fics [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Based on a Bruno Mars Song, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Random Song Challenge, Short, Short One Shot, Songfic, back at it again with the hurt/comfort, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAkOyaK_I/pseuds/TAkOyaK_I
Summary: Based on Bruno’s Mars’ “Just the Way You Are”





	Just the Way You Are

Once Seungkwan found Hansol curled up in corner of his bed sheet pulled all the way over his head to shield the rest of the world out. He had tried to get him out of bed with words gently coaxing him to go out with the promise of free food or ice cream from the nearby corner store. Hansol had just made a negative sounding noise and turned his back.  
This got Seungkwan worried. What had gotten his Hansol so down?  
He sat on the bed next to hm and pulled the sheets down to expose Hansol face. It was swollen his eyes red from crying and rubbing the tears away.  
“Hey baby what's wrong?” he asked  
“I just” Hansol started before curling more in on himself. “I don't feel enough sometimes” “most of the time” he added as an afterthought. “When I look at pictures we get taken I just never feel as pretty or as handsome as the rest of you. I feel like the visual hole in seventeen and”. “Hey hey, baby look at me” Seungkwan cut him off. You're not the visual hole your amazing baby I love the way you look. Your smile light up my whole world and the way your whole face lights up and you always look so handsome sometimes it amazes me when you come tumbling into the kitchen in the morning only dressed in a T-shirts and boxers with your hair all messed up and your voice all scratchy and you just look so beautiful. Don't ever think you are not enough because you are you are more than enough.”


End file.
